undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 20/@comment-23785492-20180201201838
WHAT IS THIS? ME READING ONE OF UR ISSUES? GURL U BETTER BELIEVE IT Alright to avoid the spoilers of things, imma talk about how hype I am for that poster you made its so cute and iconic at the same time and the best part? It has no connor in it but sadly this issue apparently has connor in it according to the description so sad times I hate. Alright that should be enough so lemme get into reading cause gurl we both know its about time I read dis phew. King of not being a good friend and reading it when it came out!! King flake of counting how long things will last Queen sabrina of judging Mark even when he just talks Correction queen sabby just being pissed at everyone i guess Queen Tanya of depression wow i love my sad lesbian Wow why this group gotta be so judgy that zombie is just being polite and knocking to get your attention Bri dont trust him u never trust a man why cant u go out on this supply run with a gurl instead gawd Iconic Grace not even thinking and just kicking at a door when someone is inside I love it lmao Aww I was hoping for it to be that gurl who has Scrap but instead we get some dumbass man who goes through a window rather than a door? eww Why didn't they steal from him tho it would've been fun what wimps Lmao Sabby pls we've talked about this, Mark is just trying to get some development here and wow can't believe Carlos goes by Carol from time to time what an icon. Damnnnn Carlos making them moves on her already, boi u better not cause u died last time u did that I didnt ask for this depressed Tanya, cant believe purry hates lesbians confirmed Bri and Sally were in the bedroom during an emotional moment? oooooh the shipping, I love it. Are they really just going to move in with Sean? Lmao omg if he ends up being bad these people deserve it My aesthetic (thanks purry for the help) is people shaming Sally for sleeping with a man That woops moment when Sam, a literal background nobody character calls Bri a nobody lmao Tracey sounds iconic tho cant wait for her to be a great gay OMG I KNEW IT, the motto of this issue is dont trust men wow fuck me up i knew there was a reason why i hate being bisexual eww anyway this was a bad issue, i hate it, i hyped myself up for it after not reading in so long and this is what i get??? i didnt even get a sex scene like the old issue??? Jokes, jokes everything i just said isnt tru, we the real iconic gays in this hood and this issue was great, both u and fitz need to start writing more cause u give me so much happiness with each thing u release but its not regular enough so I also cry. DX Alright so for the characters I love them all except for the majority of Connor's group who can just go die pls and thanks and Sean??? I cant wait for him to turn out to be a complete psycho who kills Molly savagely phew thats gonna be fun. U better not do a TWD and have them all seperated for an entire act tho like gurl i want my babes to be together again, they need eachother. DX That also leads to me the plotlines, pls we need to get rid of Connor's people they suck in everyway, save the lesbians and take away the dicks is the motto of both life and this story wow cant believe how anti-men I am today Nah I am interested to see where this be going though, I'm honestly surprised that Connor's group is still here so I'm wondering where that will go and I cant wait for that tragic story that is gonna bring everyone back together cause oh boi do we know its gonna be like that. Also where my mvp scrap??? I'm gonna continue rating these issues 0/10 until he is main character and getting the screentime he deserves!!!